Customer Relationship Management is a term applied to the processes implemented by a company to handle its interaction with its customers. CRM software is used to support these processes in addition to storing information on current and prospective customers. Information in the system can be accessed and entered by employees in different departments, such as sales, marketing, customer service, training, professional development, performance management, human resource development, compensation and others. Details on any customer contacts can also be stored in the system. The rationale behind this approach is to improve services provided directly to the customers and to use the information in the system for targeted marketing and sales. CRM software reduces operating costs and helps all customer-facing personnel of the company make better and timely decisions. Companies or organizations in almost every industry try to use customer information to manage relationships. Customer Relationship Management is a term applied to the processes implemented by a company to handle its interaction with its customers. CRM software is used to support these processes in addition to storing information on current and prospective customers. Information in the system can be accessed and entered by employees in different departments, such as sales, marketing, customer service, training, professional development, performance management, human resource development, compensation and others. Details on any customer contacts can also be stored in the system. The rationale behind this approach is to improve services provided directly to the customers and to use the information in the system for targeted marketing and sales. CRM software reduces operating costs and helps all customer-facing personnel of the company make better and timely decisions. Companies or organizations in almost every industry try to use customer information to manage relationships.